


A Fools Love story

by Kaira_chan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Comedy of Errors, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira_chan/pseuds/Kaira_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi says that he's not gay, but then what are the feelings that are whelming up within him? He's a skirt chaser, woman lover and only looked at as comedy relief, so just what is it that he is feeling when he looks at the new kid who happens to be boy? And is this boy even straight? Wait, who is he going out with? Is Lavi even supposed to care? But it's okay, cause he has a girl friend, he can keep his head screwed on correctly, right? Scaring animals out of trash cans, looking at his friends in a new perspective, and understanding that being drunk just isn't the way to go about things, Lavi explores the world of being straight and gay.<br/>Uke and Seme pairings (kinda)<br/>(Rated for the last like 4 or 5 chapters) (!Yaoi Warning! last 4 or 5 chapters are to be read caution! (Which aren't up yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kids

Three handsome boys, walking side by side headed down the hallway to their classes. The tallast had long purple-blue hair held back in a high ponytail. He stood tall with a cool, but blank expression. He had a tall build and pale skinning. To his right, walked a red head with bright green eyes, with a patch over his right. The way he walked and constantly eyed on the other girls fully gave away that he was a skirt chaser. The last boy and the shortest of three walked to the tallests left. He had white hair and grey eyes.

As the three walked silently, the red head suddenly broke into song. "New meat, fresh young and easy meat!"

The smaller one looked up to him, "What do you mean Lavi-senpia?"

"Why Allen," Lavi went to the small boy and wrapped an arm around his small shoulders, "I mean that there are new students coming to our school today!" his smile was pulled ear to ear.

"Really?" the youngest boy fell into Lavi's games, "What are their names?"

Lavi stopp, stopping Allen as well and thought, then turned a blank face to the boy, not having anything to say.

"Kai, Toushiro, and Emily," the taller answered, walking ahead of the two.

"How do you know, Kanda-senpia?" Allen released himself from under Lavi's arm and followed Yuu, Lavi following soon after./

"_Well,_" Lavi patted Yuu's back and leanned forward, "HE _is _the class prez after all."

Yuu shook Lavi off, "The teacher told us... While you were sleeping."

Allen laughed and Lavi turned away, keeping his mouth shut tight.

In the class, the trio sat in the back, their seat lined against the windows, surrounded by several girls.

Lavi smiled at the all and held multiple conversation with them, Allen played a series of card tricks and Yuu just sat there, looking out the window, being a perfect model for his admirers.

"Alright students!" a tal man walked into the class, "The moment you have all been waiting for is finally here, so please take your seats."

The females walked back to their seats and looked intently to the door.

The teacher smiled and held out his arm, allowing in the first student.

A leg stepped in hesitantly, then like he was pushed forward, came in a hopping fashion. He was 5'5'' ish, had spikey brown hair held up with a black headband. His bangs hung above his eyes and in the back of his head was a tight braid that fell just bellow his shoulder blades.

He looked p to the class and flashed a pair of bright lime green eyes, turned on his heels, and quickly wrote his name on the board.

"My name is Kai," he said, turning back around and shoving his hands in his pockets, "Treat me nicely." He bowed.

"Well, Kai-san, please take the empty seat in front of Lavi," the teacher looked over to him, "Lavi please stand.

Lavi looked over finally paying attention to the situation, "Holy shit, he's so damn skinny!"

"Be nice senpia!" Allen shoved him in the back.

He snickered as Kai took the seat in front of him.

"Next," the teacher signaled to the door.

Another boy, this one much smaller than the one before him, stepped into the room. He had short wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes. As he came to the middle of the roomm he bowed, then stood straight, and with a big smile, he introduced himself. "My name is Toushiro, I am looking forward to a great year with you all!"

Murmurs of 'awws' and 'kawaii' went around the room.

Toushiro made his way over to the first seat in Kai's row and sat.

"Oi," Kai whispered nervously to him, "Don't tell me your going to all," a tall girl came into the class and Kai's words began to drag out when he saw her, "her... to... sit with me?" he gulped with fright.

The girl caught Lavi's interest. he looked her over with greedy eyes. She was a tal 5'7'' with long black hair and almod eyes. Her skin was some what pale and she had a body structure to die for.

"My name is Emily," her voice was calm. She said no more ad went to the empty seat next to Kai.

"Well, I know it's a bit delayed, but let's get class started," the teather gave out instructions and sat at his desk.

"Ka~i" Emily whispered, smiling.

Lavi's eyes were still on Emily, hoping for some eye contact.

Kai flinched at the sound of his name, but did not look up and answered Emily harshly, "What?"

"There's someone staring at me!" her whisper was no longer a whispere.

Toushiro turned and staed at the person behind Kai, then said bluntly, "Yup there's someone staring at her."

Kai sighed, and to his luck, the bell rang.

"Let's go E-chan, Kai-kun!" Toushiro  jumped up before Kai could even close his book.

Emily smiled and stood to follow toushiro, and slung her bag over her shoulders.

AS Kai stood, Lavi walkd up to Emily, cutting Kai off, and stood in Emily's path.

"Hello miss," he began, "Are we doing anything tonight?"

Emily froze, then turned her head in a desperate attempt for Kai.

Kai shook his head and went for the door, he didn't want to be apart of any of the commotion.

"Awww, come on Kai-kun!" Toushiro came up behind Kai and grabbed his arm, "You always stuck up for Emily!"

"Yeah, when I went out with her," Kai grumbled.

Toushiro pouted and folded his arms.

"Now don't start that," Kai said looking over to the helpless Emily, "Aww, damn it all."

Taken over by the stubborn side of his friend, Kai walked over to Emily and took her hand in his.

"Sorry man, she's already taken."

Lavi's face sank, "Oh..."

Allen and Yuu walked up behind the growing group and All introduced everyone. Toushiro greeted him kindly and introduced his friends as well.

Kai released Emily's hand and she looked at him surprised. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Can we leave?" He asked glumly.

"Hm?" Lavi looked at Kai, "YOu guys going home already?... Come and hang out with me and my gang."

"That sounds cool," Touchiro answered, looking at his friends for approval.

"If Kai's up to it then I have no problem going," Emily looked at him, smiling sweetly.

"Naw," Kai began to walk off.

Lavi looked at Kai and thought, _Some boyfriend._

"Oi, you sure you're okay with leaving your girl with a guy like me? She'll get stolen," Lavi smirked, folding his arms.

Kai froze, _But she's not my chick._

Touchiro looked at Kai, then Lavi, "You're gonna have to give him some time, though he acts cool, he's actually really really shy."

Kai cringed when Touchiro said that.

Allen smiled as he looked at Kai and Emily, nodding in agreement.

Lavi stared at Kai blankly, "oh? We'll just have to change that, now won't we?"

Allen nodded, smiling.

Kai turned around, "Change what?"

"Grab 'im Allen, you too Yuu," Lavi chuckled.

Yuu sighed angrily and hefted Kai over his shoulder.

"Let's go shall we?" Lavi walked out the door, the rest following and Kai yelling the whole time.

***

The group of six soon found themselves at a popular teen hang out, with pool tables, loud music, and drinks on student discount.

"Now, who wants to play some pool?" Lavi sang.

Yuu walked over to a empty table and picked up a pole, checking the point.

"Kanda's game!" Allen cried out, "Oh," he turned to look at everyone, "I'm the guy who holds all the money!"

"So, you guys in?" Lavi asked.

"Sure," Emily shrugged, which delighted Lavi.

"I'm game!" Toushiro skipped over to pick up a pole.

He grabbed the biggest one there a pole much too big for his small size. Yuu sighed, took it away from him and handed him a smaller pole.

Kai looked away, hands deep in his pockets.

"What about you?" Lavi asked Kai, putting a playful arm around him.

Kai shrugged him off and murmured, "I'll watch."

"Come on," Lavi whined and put him in headlock.

"Ahh, stop it!" Kai flailed his arms.

"Hehe," Toushiro laughed, "You don't want Kai to play."

"Hm, why?" Lavi looked up from the Kai's noogie.

"Cause," Emily started, "He'll pluck you dry of your money."

"Shut up you two!" Kai said loudly, as he struggled from Lavi.

"Really, your that good?" Allen asked, walking up to Kai, "You should play then!"

Kai backed up.

"We have a extra player!" Lavi grabbed Kai's wrist, "Lets do this!"

"No, seriously, stop," Kai grumbled.

"Stop whining, if you can play, play," Yuu said, shining his rod, "Now how much do you bet?" he placed down a hundred on the table.

"Oooo!" Allen picked up the bill, "Kanda-senpia always gives the best bets!"

"Thats cause he's rich," Lavi sighed and handed Allen a fifty.

Emily exchanged glances with Toushiro and they both handed over five dollar bills.

"That's not a bet!" Yuu yelled.

"I'm not gonna lose money to this fight," Emily replied coolly.

"Especially since we might not even get to play," Toushiro sat down at the near by booth.

"Come on, bet something," Lavi poked Kai with his rod in the side.

Kai jumped back and yipped, then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Just hand over whats in you pockets!" Emily sang, wrapping her arms around Kai arm.

Lavi looked over, jealous.

"Get off," Kai shook his arm.

Lavi smiled, thinking that this was his chance to show off.

"Emily-chan, I don't think your man can afford a bet, much less play!"

Kai flinched, then quite aggravated, reached into his pocket and slapped two hundred dollar bills on the table.

"Gimme a pole!"

"Yeah!" Allen grabbed the money.

"Lets see if you can put your money where your mouth is," Yuu leaned against the wall, "Highest bidder goes first, amateur."

_You'll regret that!_

Two balls flew into the pockets.

Everyones mouth fell and Emily and Toushiro just sat down, smiling.

"I believe I'll be winning $350 today," Kai said amusingly, walking around the table.

About ten minutes later, Kai wrapped up the game by making the eight ball fly to the furthest pocket.

"Oh my God!" Lavi said falling into a chair, "there goes my lunch money."

"We warned you!" Emily and Toushiro laughed, "That's why we bet so little."

Yuu stood against the wall, quite angry for looking down on Kai.

"So, how bout I by you all some drinks?" Kai's smile was broad.

"I want a soda!" Allen said bluntly.

"I second that!" Toushiro raised his hand.

"Okay," Kai turned to Yuu, energetically, "How about-"

His head band fell over his eyes, it being slightly damp from running around on his winning streak. "Oh!" he reached up, surprised, but found it pulled up by Yuu.

"Water," he said blankly.

"Oh?" Kai looked at Yuu, then smiled, "Water it is!" Kai turned away, looking after everyone else's order.

Yuu stood there, surprised, blushing at the sight of Kai's smile.

"Beer," Lavi answered glumly, when Kai asked him.

"Roger that!" Kai saluted Lavi and walked off.

"Oh," Emily looked at Kai from where she laid her head, "He's opening up."

"OUN," Toushiro nodded.

After the the group had finished their drinks and laughed over their stupid conversations, they went out in the late evening air to head home.

Toushiro laughed, as Yuu kept yelling at Allen to not stray, and for Lavi to stop chasing after women.

"Hey," Lavi started, rubbing the spot on his head when Yuu hit him and silencing the group, "Why do you have broken hearts on your headband, Kai?"

"Why do you have a lime on yours?" Kai asked, showing how stupid of a question Lavi asked.

"It-"

"That's because," Toushiro began and Emily wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they sang, "He's a heart breaker! Love stealer!"

"What?!" Kai spun around, "Thats not true!"

Yuu became aggravated at the sudden uproar and Lavi and Allen laughed.

"Oh really?" Toushiro played, "When was the last time you had a serious relationship?"

Lavi listened intently and Yuu had secretly taken interest in the conversation.

"Well," Kai stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Probably when I went out with you," he nodded to Emily," Or when I went out with you Toushi."

Yuu and Allen stopped in their tracks and Lavi pushed aside the fact that Kai said he used to go out with Emily and yelled, "Your bi?!"

Kai stopped and looked to the right, "Oh look, this is where I must depart from you all," he walked off with an absent of an expression.

"Huh? Wait, you avoided the question!" Lavi turned to Toushiro and Emily then back to Kai. Soon regarding Yuu and Allen.

"You shocked the soul out of Yuu and bean sprout!"

Kai laughed as he walked away, hearing Lavi yowl as he was smacked.


	2. A day at the fair

The next day was a Saturday and Kai was gladly fast asleep in bed. He was wrapped up in his grey comforter and his curtains blocked out the bright sun. Kai was having a wonderful dream, when to his dismay, his cell rang.

He ignored the high pitch ring, signaling it was Emily, and rolled over. It stopped after a while, but against all the odds that it would ring again, the ever persistent Emily wouldn't stop.

Kai sat, flinging the covers off him, revealing his bare chest and grabbed the phone.

"Why in the world are you calling me so friken early?" he yelled, the cold air nipping at his chest.

"Ooooo, I thought you to be up.... it is 11 o' clock," Emily spoke innocently. "Oh and Toushi wants to say something to you."

_What?_

"GET UP KAI-KUN!" Toushiro yelled into the phone.

"Leave me alone!" Kai yelled back.

"Fine, if you won't come see us, then lets have phone smex," Emily snickered, "Lets start with what I'm _not_ wearing and you go next."

"NO, STOP! Tell me where you are and I'll hang out with you guys," Kai was terribly afraid of what Emily would say.

"The park two blocks from your house," Emily replied happily, "Oh, and wear that fish net shirt I made for you! BYE!" she hung up.

Kai sighed and fell back in his bed, "Does she even know how cold it is outside?" he asked himself out loud.

"It's only 65° outside, Nii-sama," a small voice came from Kai's partially opened door.

"Thanks for the reassurance Kanna," Kai got out of bed and sighed. There was no one _really_ talking to him.... The little girl he called Kanna was no longer with him. Kanna lived with his brother in the states.

About 15 minutes later, Kai stepped out into the bright sun, squinting.

"The suns all the way out and it's still freezing!" Kai slipped on his skin tight arm warmers under the long sleeve wool fish net shirt Emily made for him last Christmas, and began walking.

_It's so friken cold!_

Kai shoved his hands in his pockets. _Doesn't that make one want to stay in bed?_

Kai walked past a flower shop and stopped at a cross walk.

_Hurry and change._

As he waited, a shadow casted over him and he looked up to find Yuu standing next to him.

"Kanda?" Kai asked.

Yuu looked down, with a blank expression.

"What in the world are you doing out here dressed like this?"

Kai snickered, red nosed, "Well," his smile disappeared, "It was either this and get out of bed, or.... something else."

Yuu didn't ask, afraid of the other option.

"So where you heading?" Kai asked as they crossed the road.

"I was called by that red headed idiot," Yuu answered irritated.

"That idiot?..... Uh, do you mean, Lavi?" Kai asked confused, looking up to Yuu.

Yuu nodded, not making any eye contact.

"Heheh, you don't use peoples names, do you?" Kai asked, rubbing his bare shoulders.

Yuu felt his face turn hot and he looked away.

Kai's phone rang, like a savior for Yuu, and Kai fished it out of his pocket.

"Yo?"

Kai moved the phone from his ear as Emily's high pitched voice came yelling out.

"Get this dude off me!"

Yuu jumped back at the outburst.

Kai looked over across the park field and found Emily trying to pry Lavi's arms off of her.

"That idiot!" Yuu said, starting to turn away.

"Aww, come on," Kai grabbed Yuu's arm, not feeling the least bit uncomfortable, "You came all this way, just to leave?"

Yuu followed, as he was pulled along, feeling something stir in his stomach.

"What's this"? Kai asked when the were with the rest of the group.

"Lavi's hitting on Emily," Toushiro answered laughing.

"It's gotten out of hand though," Allen scratched the back of his head.

Kai released Yuu and grabbed Lavi's headband as he ran past. It slipped off and Lavi became off balanced and fell backwards.

"Oh Kai!" Emily made her way over, "Thank you!" she went to wrap her arms around him, but he placed his palm on her forehead and yelped, "Stay off of me!"

Lavi laughed and took back his headband, "Whats up Kai?"

"Nothing much," Kai smiled, while trying to push Emily away. He became successful as he moved out of the way and Emily went stumbling past him.

The group laughed as Emily fell to the ground.

"Dude," Lavi started, after he was done laughing and playfully punched Kai's arm, "Just looking at you makes me cold. Aren't you cold?"

"Actually, yes," Kai held himself.

"Here then," Lavi breathed out and unwrapped his scarf from his neck.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll be fine," Kai waved his arms before him.

"You sure?" Lavi asked holding out the scarf.

"Yeah," Kai back up and bumped into Yuu.

"Watch it," Yuu said, touching Kai's shoulder to balance him, his eyes narrowed and backed up.

Lavi continued, not realizing Yuu's weird reaction.

"You'll catch a cold."

"Naw," Kai shoved his hands in his pockets.

Something suddenly draped over Kai's head, blocking out the sun.

"Use that," Yuu's voice was the one who spoke out.

Kai stuck his arms in the sleeves and found it big, but warm.

"Don't you think it's weird to lone a dude your jacket?" he asked, looking at the hanging sleeves.

Yuu turned away.

"Naw, it's not that bad, he's just helpin' a friend," Lavi smiled and patted Yuu's back.

"Okay, enough of this! To the fair!" Toushiro yelled.

"The fair?" Allen asked, "Is that why we're all gathered here for?"

"Yes," Emily yipped, "Now, be good gentlemen and be my escorts."

"Haiiii, Emily-chan!" Lavi followed behind her.

"That's why I got out of bed?..... To go the dang fair?"

"It's best not to argue," Yuu sighed, "You know her better, so you know what she's capable of." he walked off.

_He's right!_

Kai ran off after the group. 

-

At the fair, Allen and Yuu got competitive about who could shoot the most hoops, while Toushiro cheered Allen on.

"Kudos for the short people!" he yelled.

Emily ran off, followed by Lavi, leaving Kai to himself. He sat on one of the picnic tables, watching one of the game stands intently. Lavi then came into veiw, blocking Kai's vision of the table.

"Hmm? Emily's not with him?" Kai asked, then placed his head on his hands, where Yuu's jacket comforted his head.

"Here," something soft fell on Kai's head.

"Huh?" Kai grabbed what was on his head and found it was the giant teddie bear he was watching at the stand. "UH... Whats this?" he couldn't take his eyes of the fluffy bear in his arms.

"I saw you watching it like you wanted to eat it," Lavi sat by Kai and rested his head on his palm.

Kai turned his head away, slightly red, "That's weird, giving a dude a stuffed animal."

"I'll gladly take it back and give it to Emily-chan," there was a hint of sarcasm in Lavi's voice as he touched the bear, as if to take it.

"NO!" Kai grabbed the bear into his arms.

"I was joking!" Lavi laughed, "You'd expect this kind of behavior from Toushi."

Kai pouted and stuck his face in the bears fur and mumbled, "I have a thing for all things cute....''

"Like Toushi and Emily-chan?" Lavi asked, suddenly becoming serious.

"Hm," Kai looked up from the bear, "Oh, your talking about last night?" he smiled.

"Kai-chi! Lavi-kun!" Toushiro's voice broke through the crowd.

"That was a joke! A joke," Kai stood, holding tight to the bear. "Your acting as though your jealous of Toushi and Emily," he walked off.

Lavi stood, surprised, watching Kai walk away, _Jealous? Am I really?_

"Whats wrong Lavi?" Allen walked up beside Lavi and pulled his arm.

_Why would I be jealous of Emily and Toushi if they went out with Kai? Why am I even wondering about this?_

Kai shoved the bear in Yuu's face and laughed as Emily and Toushiro taunted Yuu by messing with his hair.

Lavi's heart began to beat fast as he watched Kai, _Oh my God, I'm not a homo!!! I don't like him!_ He ruffled his hair and yelled out to the sky, scaring poor Allen. 


	3. Yuu Kanda

Yuu was pacing back and forth in his meditating room, quite frustrated with himself,

_What the hell is wrong with me?! I haven't been able to think straight recently! Why the hell not?!_

"Ahhgg!!" he yelled to the ceiling.

 -

"Boy, what are you still doing in bed?" a gruff voice called from outside Lavi's room.

He grumbled and rolled over in bed.

Something alerted danger to Lavi, as something came whooshing through the air, he sat up, and a book hit him smack dab in the middle of his face.

"Ahhh!" Lavi's hand went to his cover his injured face. "My face! My face, no girls gonna look at me now!"

"Stop over reacting and clean this room," a short figure disappeared from Lavi's room entrance.

Lavi fell back in his bed, feeling strangely free and breezy.

"Oh," the short person reappeared, "Just who were you dreaming of? Cause who ever it it made you want to sleep nude." the person went away again.

_"_Dreaming of?" Lavi started to sit up, "Well actually, this one new kid in my school was in it, but I don't remember-," he looked down and realized he was naked and his eyes widened. "Oh mi gawd!"

...

Outside Lavi's house, not too far away, the crowds eye were on two small cute boys, who walked side by side, licking their ice cream.

"Allen-kun, do you feel like your being watched?" Toushiro picked out a strawberry from his ice cream with his teeth and peered over to Allen.

"Oh," Allen looked at the ice cream slip down his cone and quickly used his tongue to secure it in his mouth, "Kind of," he finally answered, "But I can't tell where its coming from."

"Toushi! Allen!" a voice called out through the up roar of the crowd.

"Hm?" the two turned around and Allen threw the end of his cone in his mouth.

"Lavi?" Toushiro lifted his brow as Lavi ran up to them.

When he was in front of them, he bent over, hands resting on his knees.

"Something wrong, Lavi-kun?" Allen bent down to him.

Lavi looked Allen in the eyes and didn't move them from his face.

"Ano, Lavi-kun?" Allen backed away.

After one last heave, Lavi stood straight, "Can I ask you guys something?"

Allen and Toushiro exchanged glances and Toushiro nodded.

"Do you guys have any attraction to guys, in any way at all?"

The question startled the two boys and they looked at each other nervously.

Allen then answered, "No..."

_Shimata!_

"Okay, thanks you guys...." he turned away.

"Wait!" Allen grabbed Lavi's shirt.

"Hm?" Lavi turned back around.

"Can you go to Kai's place and check on him?" Allen asked desperately.

"Uh..." Lavi froze, "Wh.... Why, is he not feeling well?"

"Well, he was with us," Toushiro picked up after Allen, "But he started to cough and look really pale, I asked if if he was okay, but he just waved me away and said he was going home and left."

"Oh?" Lavi couldn't say any more.

"Maybe walking in the cold to the park yesterday got him sick, please go check on him, we can't, cause Kai gave us the death stare," Allen whined.

"O... Okay fine....." Lavi looked down defeated, "Gimme the address."

"Oh thank you Lavi!" Toushiro and Allen jump tackled Lavi.

Lavi looked around and ruffled his hair.

...

Yuu looked at himself in the meditating room mirror, yelling at himself.

"Kanda, you okay?"

Yuu looked at the door where his older brother stood.

"Go away," he turned away.

"You have a visitor," his brother said.

Yuu looked back over and saw Emily.

"How the hell did you get my address?!" he yelled standing.

"Lavi," she answered plainly, "Oh and here, your jacket," she held out a bag.

Yuu took it and set it down, showing no concern for the jacket.

"Didn't... um... Kai have it?"

"Yeah, but he's sick, so he couldn't come," Emily sighed, "I guess it's my fault."

"He's sick?!" Yuu yelled, stepping forward.

"Uh.... Yeah," she looked at him surprised, "Lavi's taking care of him now."

Yuu backed down, "Oh, then I guess it's okay..."

Emily stared at Yuu, then looked down, and sighed, "If you wanna see him use this address." she handed him a paper and left.

Yuu looked at the paper and sighed, _I can't do this._


	4. The Fools Take a Wronf Turn

Kai rolled over to look at his wall, facing away from Lavi, who stood over his sickly body.

"Why are you here?" he pulled the covers over his head, to hide his embarrassment.

"Stop being stubborn, your sick for heavens sake!" Lavi yelled and pulled the covers from over Kai, "Here take.... this...." his words trailed off as he saw Kai's bare chest, he turned away and handed him the medicine, "I found it in your cabinet."

Kai looked oddly at Lavi and took the pill, "I don't even see how this is right..."

Lavi sighed and sat in the chair next to Kai's bed, "Seriously Kai, just get over yourself, your temperature is 103.5°," he glanced at Kai slightly then looked away again. "There's no one else to take care of you, so Emily asked me to come take care of you."

Kai seemed surprised and slightly broken hearted as Lavi got a wet cloth and put it on his forehead.

Not being abler to hold in his frustration, Kai took the rag and threw it at Lavi's face, "Get out, Leave!" he began to stand to push Lavi out.

"What, why?" Lavi looked to his back.

"I don't want you here, I can take care of myself" Kai pushed harder, trying to make Lavi leave, but this legs then gave way, to his weak body, and fell.

"Whoa," Lavi grabbed his arm, "So much for being able to take care of yourself."

Kai pushed him away, leaning his head on the bed head, as he sat on the floor, "Don't touch me and get out of my house," he looked down.

"Dude, come on, you can't-" Lavi bent down to Kai's side to help him back up, when Kai's red face caught Lavi's eyes. He froze and his heart began to pound on the inside of his chest. _Wh....What is this?_ "O... Oi, get off the ground," taking Kai's small arm in his palm, Lavi hefted him back on the bed, trying to make minimal contact.

"That hurts!" Kai brushed him away, "What's with you?"

_What's with me indeed._

Kai watched Lavi leave and fell back into his bed, "Why don't you just go home already?!"

Lavi didn't answer, only the sounds of him readying the soup were heard.

_Damn it!_

"Now where is that spoon?" Lavi's voice reached Kai's ears and he stood from his bed, heart burning.

He found it hard to walk, breaths short, Kai used the walls as support. In the kitchen, Lavi was looking around like crazy for the spoon.

"It's over there," Kai spoke out suddenly, pointing to a draw in the far corner.

"Huh?" Lavi looked up over the sink from where he was stooping, "Your supposed to be in-"

"The draw in the corner," Kai walked over slowly, and opened the draw, "Here."

"Thanks, but you should-"

Kai cut him off once again, "I'm sorry," he held his arms, and looked away.

"Hm, for what?" Lavi placed the spoon in the pot and steadied Kai, looking him in the face.

"For being a jerk.... I'm just not used to being taken care of..." Kai used the counter to steady himself, not wanting to rely on Lavi.

Lavi blinked then smiled, "Man, Kai, thats what friends are for!" he ruffled the surprised Kai's hair, "Now get back in bed!"

Kai trudged towards his room, stopped and looked back at Lavi, then looked down, and went over to the couch in the living room.

_I like this feeling..... I don't want to leave it....._

Lavi heard Kai lay down on the couch and looked over. His eyes were captivated on Kai's small body. He forced himself to look away and focused on stirring the soup.

_I need a girlfriend._

After Lavi gave the soup to Kai and carried him back to his room, Lavi stayed with Kai till he fell asleep. He soon after readied himself to leave. At the front door, he slipped on his sneakers and opened the door, surprised to see who was standing on the door mat, just about to ring the doorbell.

"Yuu, what are you doing here?" Lavi stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Yuu froze, _Why is he still here?!_

"Oh!" Lavi hit himself in the forehead, "Emily-chan must have told you about Kai, so you came to see him, right?"

Yuu look away, _obnoxious jerk...._

"Weeeeelll," Lavi moved to Yuu and placed a arm around his shoulder, not feeling the slightest bit of discomfort, "He's sleeping," he rushed.

"Tch," Yuu looked away from Lavi.

"So, let's go get a drink," Lavi grabbed Yuu's arm, "I wanna relieve myself of his whining."

"Whining?" Yuu asked, taking Lavi's arm off of him.

"Yeah, he's so stubborn, he won't even allow someone to look after him," Lavi smiled lightly, "He's just like a little kid..."

Yuu looked at Lavi's peaceful expression and caught on instantly, feeling stupid.

The two crossed the road to the a bar, that always was willing to allow Lavi to drink for free.

"Does he not have any parents?" Yuu sat down and ordered a beer.

Lavi ordered saki and looked at Yuu, "That's a good question...." he thanked the bartender for the drink and thought, "I don't think so..... there were no pictures of anyone or anything, nor any signs of someone living with him....so," he sipped the saki.

Yuu looked at the beer in his hands, became frustrated and chugged the whole thing.

"Go Yuu!" Lavi cheered him on, "Chug chug chug!"

Yuu looked at the glass then stood, "I gotta go."

"Yuu?" Lavi said, hands still in the air, "The b-room is over yonder."

Yuu ran out the bar. _Damn it all.... I need to see him!_ he ran across the busy street in the direction of Kai's house.

Back at the bar, Lavi was on his fifth round.

"Boy, I'm not sure what's wrong with you, but you need to leave now, " the bar keeper said, looking up to Lavi, as he danced around on the counter, and people from around the bar clapped for him.

"Naw, I can't leave now!" Lavi smiled, getting ready to take off his top. "Eye candy for the ladies!"

Emily was walking on the side of the street when Lavi came tumbling out of the bar, his shirt came flying after him.

"Lavi?" Emily walked up to him and helped him up.

"Oh, Emily-chan, how are you?" Lavi hiccuped.

"Me? What's wrong with you?" Emily steadied him, "You reek of alcohol," she stiffened her face, backing away.

"Aww, it's all about who you like..... Really!" Lavi yelled to the sky.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Like, liking people can do stuff you, liking people does stuff you you man!" Lavi stumbled.

"Okay, lets get you home," she flagged down a cab, "Where do you live?"

"By the ocean..." Lavi grumbled.

"Really, Kai would love that!" she pushed him into the cab and they sat.

"Would he now?" Lavi smiled and leaned back into the seat.

"Lavi?" Emily looked over to him.

For about fifteen minutes, Lavi didn't speak, he just stared out the window and when he did speak, he surprised Emily.

"Hey, Emily-chan," his voice was a bit husky still.

She looked at him.

"Go out with me," he spun his head around to her, still slightly drunk.

"What, you must still be drunk," Emily scooted away.

""Dunno, probably," Lavi slumped lower into his seat, "Go out with me.... please."

Emily just stared at Lavi, mystified, not sure how to respond.

°°°

Yuu paced back and forth in front of Kai's front door, looking up, then looking at the door, then shaking his head.

_There's no way I can do this!_

Yuu wasn't exactly himself, and he knew this, though he had no control over his actions.

_I knew I shouldn't have had that beer...._

He looked at the door. _Damn, I can't stop myself._

Yuu reached out and rang the bell. He waited for a moment, became nervous and turned away.

"Kanda-senpia?"

Yuu turned around and found Kai standing at the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" he rubbed his eyes, "Is there something wrong with your jacket?"

"Ah... no," Yuu looked away, " I just came to check on you, but it seems I woke you up..."

"Heheh, no not really," Kai laughed, "I was actually up, but too lazy to actually get out of bed."

Yuu looked down uncomfortable.

"Hey, why don't you come in for a bit, you look tired," Kai's smile made Yuu blush.

"Okay..." he couldn't help himself, as he stepped into Kai's house.

Kai walked in front of Yuu, a slight bounce to his walk, "So, would you like something to drink?"

"Uh," Yuu thought about the beer he drank earlier, "Water."

"Kay," Kai went to get Yuu's water and told him to take a seat.

As Kai got the ice and water, Yuu's eyes trailed after him.

"He's right," he said suddenly.

"Hm?" Kai sat beside Yuu and handed him the cup, "Who's right?"

Yuu drank some of the water, "The idiot, he was right about you."

"About what?" Kai was suddenly interested.

"About you acting like a child," Yuu said then took another drink of his water.

Kai pouted, "He said that?!"

Yuu smirked, "I think so too."

"Whaa?!" Kai stood, "Senpia too?"

Yuu drank the the rest of the water and stood, "I should leave now, it's late."

"True, sorry to have held you here so long," Kai looked down, slightly embarrassed, hands in pockets, as they stood at the door.

Yuu looked at Kai and sighed, giving up, "Kai."

He looked up, surprised that Yuu used his name.

Yuu grabbed Kai and kissed him.

Kai froze and when Yuu didn't stop, he pushed him away.

Yuu seemed to be just as shocked, because as soon as he realized his actions, he ran out the door.

_What just happened?! _They both thought.


	5. Gay Feelings

"Allen-kun?" Toushiro leaned over to Allen, sipping on his strawberry juice box.

"Toushi-chan?" Allen whispered back, taking a mini octopus from his bento box throwing it in his mouth.

"Why's everyone so quiet for?" Toushiro looked around the group, worried.

"I've not a clue," he shrugged and washed down his food with his drink.

Kai sat opposite from Yuu, under the tree everyone was surrounding, with Emily at his side. Lavi sat in between Toushiro and Yuu, out in the sun.

"Ano.... Kai-chi?" Toushiro crawled over and stopped before him, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Kai had his eyes down cast, not looking Toushiro in the eyes. "I gotta go," he crushed his juice box, "The gym teacher wants to talk to me about the upper body strength that I don't have."

Just out of the tree's shade, Kai was stopped as Lavi stood.

"I could help ya out," he said, "Want me to? I'm strong," he flexed and smiled, "Sides', I'm pretty sure your still not feeling well."

"Naw, I'm fine," Kai waved and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'll come," Yuu stood, "You still look pale."

Kai looked at Yuu, ready to object.

"Don't argue, just listen," Yuu said and grabbed Kai's wrist as he walked off.

"Oh wow..." Lavi said, "I guess that's his way of making friends."

Toushiro and Allen sat in front of each other, having random conversations of nothing.

Emily looked at Lavi, _Does he not remember last night?_

Lavi looked at her, a surprised expression wearing his face then he smiled, "If you're thinking I forgot then your sadly mistaken, I expect an answer."

Emily froze, "You were drunk!"

Allen and Toushiro flinched.

"So? I can always remember, though I have no control over what I say. So what comes to my mind, comes out my mouth."

"Tch," Emily stood and walked away.

"Lavi-kun?" Allen looked at him, "Why do you look so sad?"

"Hm, do I?" Lavi asked, acting confused.

Allen and Toushiro nodded.

"Oh," Lavi looked down, ".... I guess.... No, don't worry, I'm good!" he stuffed food down his mouth and smiled, worrying the two even more.

.-.-.

"Kanda-senpia! Stop it, your hurting me!" Kai yelled.

Yuu rounded a corner and pinned Kai to the wall, "Answer, give me an answer."

Kai stood there, frozen, feeling vulnerable in his current situation.

"A...Answer to what?"

Yuu sighed angrily, "To _this!_" he grabbed Kai's shoulder and kissed him.

Kai's eyes widened. He struggled against Yuu, but he wouldn't stop.

When he did, he didn't take his face away from Kai's.

"I need an answer."

"We're guys!" Kai whined, "And couldn't you have found a better time to ask me? We're at school, suppose someone sees this?"

"I don't care about any of that," Yuu's breath crawled over Kai's skin.

He turned away and looked down, feeling defeated, "I'll give you an answer later.... later today.... I have to find out something before I can answer you...."

Yuu stood away, "Later today?"

Kai nodded.

"Yuu? Kai? What's going on?" Lavi appeared from around the corner, "Talking in such a secluded area."

Yuu turned away and started walking, "Later it will be then."

Kai looked down, holding himself.

"Kai, Kai what's wrong, did Yuu hurt you?" Lavi touched Kai's shoulder.

"No... No, he didn't, don't worry," he backed away, still looking down, "I gotta go, I'm late as is."

Before Kai ran away, Lavi caught glance of his face and clasped his hands over his mouth.

_That... Was he crying...?_

_.-.-._

"Ne, Toushi-chan," Allen said as the two walked to their next period together.

"HM?" Toushiro smiled, looking over.

"Do you think Lavi really likes Emily?" Allen placed both of his hands behind his head and stopped.

Toushiro stopped too and thought "Naw.... Why?"

Allen shook his head, "Nothing."

-._._.-

Lavi found Emily in the library, reading a book in the back.

"Emily-cha~an!" Lavi yelled in a high whisper and draped himself over her, "What ya readin?"

"Get off me!" she whacked him with her book.

"Ow," Lavi backed away holding his head.

She went back to her reading, trying her best to ignore him.

"An answer?" Lavi asked, sitting in front of her.

"No," she answered bluntly.

"Ouch.... come on, gimme a chance!" Lavi complained.

Emily looked up but before she could say no again, Lavi grabbed her hand into his, "Please?"

Shocked, she looked away, not saying anything.

"Try me out.... A week, if you don't like me by then, then dump me...."

Emily looked over and fell for his puppy dog look, "Fine... One week, but no more, and you promise to leave me alone afterwards?"

"Yes!"

.-.-.

After school was out, Kai ran into the school yard, looking around desperately.

_There he is!_

"Lavi-senpia!" Kai ran over.

"Hm? Kai, what's up?" Lavi asked smiled, quite happy his hands were preoccupied with books, or he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from ruffling Kai's hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Kai asked anxiously.

"Slow down there boy," Lavi laughed, "And go ahead."

"Do you-"

Before Kai could ask what he wanted, Lavi interrupted him by calling out to Emily, when he saw her.

"Emily-cha~an!" he smiled when she came over.

''Thanks for holding my books," Emily took them and stuffed them in her bag.

Lavi grinned and placed his hand in hers.

Kai looked shocked, his heart beginning to pound.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kai, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Lavi looked back to him, feeling bad.

He shook his head, hands already in his pockets, and stepped back.

"I forgot.... so, if you'll excuse me...." he turned and ran.

"He looked like he was about to cry, so not like him," Emily said.

Lavi stared after him.

"Really....?"

-._.-._.-

Kai ran across the school yard, tears burning his face, pushing people out of the way, trying to get away. He turned around the corner of the school, heading to the school garden, but instead he bumped into Yuu.

"Kai?" Yuu bent down to him, "Whats-" he stopped when he saw Kai's red face.

"I'll go," Kai hiccuped, "I'll go out with you."

Yuu stopped, surprised by Kai's sudden decision.

"But please.... just let me... just let me get over it first...." Kai wailed.

Yuu grabbed Kai into a hug and held him tight.

_Aww, damn it.... I feel bad now....  _Yuu thought, a painful expression hanging on his face.

_I was so stupid! What made me think I had a chance?! _Kai thought.

Kai cried into Yuu's shirt. _I can't believe I thought like that!_

_-._.-._.-_

Off the campus of the school, Lavi walked hand in hand with Emily.

"Hey, lets go on a date tomorrow," Lavi suggested, "I'll take you somewhere nice, You like food.... don't you?"

Emily nodded, "That sounds nice."

Lavi smiled, but something inside him told him that this was wrong.

"My house is here," Emily said stopping.

"Okay," Lavi lifted her hand to his lips, "I'll see the princess tomorrow?"

Emily smiled and turned away to her house.

Lavi started off, _If I don't feel any attraction to Emily by Sunday... Then I'm definitely gay....._

"Arg!" Lavi yelled scaring a cat from a trash bin.


End file.
